Singing
by sometimesfairytalesdocometrue
Summary: She pulled out the necklace he had given her and pressed her lips to it, automatically the guitar shaped gold pendant turned into an actual guitar. Her family walked into the living room. "Hey Gin." Bill said, ruffling his sister's hair, "You gonna play something for us?" He asked, gesturing to her guitar. Her whole family knew she had been writing songs since after the chamber.
1. Chapter 1

**JKR owns HP**

**All song rights to their respective owners**

Ginny Weasley was sat into front of the fire at her house. Her sixth year at Hogwarts had just ended and Voldemort had been destroyed. Harry was being very distant and blamed himself for every death in the war.

He would be at her house tomorrow and she knew that it was going to be awarkard; she just didn't believe his whole "I had to protect you" thing.

She pulled out the necklace he had given her and pressed her lips to it, automatically the guitar shaped gold pendant turned into an actual guitar.

Her family walked into the living room.

"Hey Gin." Bill said, ruffling his sister's hair, "You gonna play something for us?" He asked, gesturing to her guitar. Her whole family knew she had been writing songs since after the chamber.

"Uh, sure. What song?" She asked, hugging all her brothers, Hermione, Fleur and her parents.

"All of them." The twins said.

"All of the songs I've written since I was 12?" She asked, that was a lot of songs.

"No, that would take ages how about the ones you've written in the past year?" Charlie asked as everyone settled down.

"Uh, sure. OK, I'll go in chronological order then, meaning that the first one is called One of the Boys."

She started to strum:

**I saw a spider I didn't scream  
'cause I can belch the alphabet  
Just double dog dare me**

"Really Gin?" Ron asked.

"Ron, I grew up with you."

"Seems legit." The twins said.

**And I chose guitar over ballet  
And I take these suckers down  
Because they just get in my way**

"Ginny." Her mother reprimanded her.

Ginny just rolled her eyes.

**The way you look at me  
Is kinda like a little sister**

"So this is a love song?" Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They all pretty much are."

**You high five your goodbyes  
And it leaves me nothing but blisters**

So I don't want to be  
One of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just give me a chance  
To prove to you tonight  
I just wanna be  
One of the girls  
Pretty in pearls  
Not one of the boys

So over the summer something changed  
I started reading Witch Weekly and shaving my legs

The boys all laughed.

**And I studied "Lolita" religiously  
And I walked right into school  
And caught you staring at me**

The boys' chuckles turned to glares at this mystery guy.

**'cause I know what you know  
But now you're gonna have to take a number**

"GINNY!" Her mother shouted as her sons sat there laughing.

Ginny continued ignoring her mother.

**It's OK maybe one day  
But not until you give my diamond ring**

Cause I don't want to be  
One of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just give me a chance  
To prove to you tonight  
I just wanna be  
A homecoming queen  
Be a poster dream  
Not one of the boys

I wanna be a flower not a dirty weed  
And I wanna smell like roses  
Not a quidditch team  
And I swear maybe one day  
You're gonna  
Wanna make out  
Make out, make out  
With me

Don't want to be  
Don't want to be

[Chorus]  
'cause I don't wanna be one  
One  
One of the boys

**Just give me a chance  
To prove to you tonight  
I just wanna be  
one of the girls  
So pretty in pearls  
**Not** one of the boys**

Her family applauded her and she grinned.

"Next one?" Her father asked.

Ginny turned to her best friend, "Mione?" She asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fine." She said, standing up.

"YES!" Ginny yelled, grabbing her by her hand and pulling her to her.

"Wait what?" Ron asked, he was seriously confused.

"It's a duet Ronald." Ginny said.

Mr Weasley smiled, "Come on then girls, let's hear it."

"So, we had a joint Muggle Studies assignment to write a song for this muggle thing called the West End, we were given a plot line and we had to write and perform a duet." Ginny explained.

"Aren't you two in different years?" Bill asked.

"They're really small classes so they just join them together most of the time." Hermione said.

"OK, so this is called For Good. Our story line was two friends forced apart by evil and the song was their last goodbye." Ginny said before she started strumming.

Hermione began to sing,

"**I'm limited  
Just look at me - I'm limited  
And just look at you  
You can do all I couldn't do, Ginny  
So now it's up to you  
For both of us - now it's up to you..."**

She gave Ginny a smile and walked to sit down by Mrs Weasley who smiled brightly at her. Ginny giggled and began to sing,

**"I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you..."**

The two girls walked towards each other as they sang a line each.

**"Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good."**

Hermione gave a grin at her best friend and sang again holding her hand.

"**It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made from what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend...**

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a sky bird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you"

Ginny grinned back at her friend, it hadn't taken them much to write the lyrics, they just wrote about what was truly in their hearts.

"**Because I knew you"  
**  
They joined together for the first time for one line.

"**I have been changed for good."**

Hermione started to sing again,

"**And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for"**

Ginny laughed and wrapped an arm around her friend and sang,

**"But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share"**

They grinned and joined voices again,

**"And none of it seems to matter anymore"**

They then began to sing at the same time, singing different things but their two different voices blending in to make a beautiful sound.

**(Ginny):  
"Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood"**

(Hermione):  
"Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood"

They joined again, laughing and crying at the same time,

"**Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better"  
**  
Ginny grinned,

"**And because I knew you..."  
**  
Hermione smiled back,

"**Because I knew you..."**

They turned to the Weasleys singing together,

"**Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good..."**

The Weasleys were shocked in their seats, the two girls voices blended together beautifully and they hadn't commented because they were so shell shocked at the sound.

"Well?" The girls asked in unison.

"It was beautiful girls." Molly said wiping a tear from her eyes and everyone around her nodded their affirmations.


	2. Chapter 2

**JKR owns HP- TS owns WANEGBT and Maddie Wilson owns Skirts (I did alter the lyrics a little on this because it says Taylor songs as in Taylor Swift and she doesn't exist in this)**

"Oh, play We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together." Hermione smiled at Ginny who laughed and nodded.

"I wrote this when Dean and I broke up, for the last time." She smiled and began to strum.

**I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)**

"But that makes no sense." Ron said and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"That's the whole point Ron!"

**Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."**

All the Weasley boys had glares on their faces and looked ready to shoot someone.****

Oooh we called it off again last night  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

Everyone burst out into laughter.

What's even better is she sang it in front of the whole common room!" Ron managed to choke out.

That just made everyone laugh harder.****

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh, you called me up again tonight  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah  
Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."

**Uggg, so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"**

Nearly everyone was in hysterics. Most of the kids were on the floor due to the fact they were laughing so much but Ginny just smirked before belting.****

No!

Arthur grinned at his baby girl.****

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ohhh, getting back together,ohhh,  
We, ohhh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

"OK, I want to choose a song!" George said, picking up her song book.

"NO!" Ginny exclaimed but it was too late, her brother was already flipping through the pages, choosing a song.

"Uh, Gin, what is this?" He asked, a confused expression on his face.

"My songbook." She said casually but she knew what he was talking about.

"Ginny." He said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Ok, when I write a song, I look at all my pictures and stick the ones that relate onto that page of the songbook." She explained. "If you look at the For Good page there's tons of pictures of Hermione and I."

George passed the book around, showing everyone one particular page. Ginny couldn't see the book but by everyone's surprised reactions, she was pretty sure she knew which page it was. The only people who weren't surprised were Ron and Hermione, so Ginny knew for certain which page it was now.

She sighed, stood up and stalked off, grabbing the songbook from Fleur's hands on her way.

"Goodnight." She called over her shoulder.

"Ginny..." Charlie ran after her.

"What is it Charlie?" Ginny asked from the top of the stairs while her brother took the stairs two at a time to meet her.

"Come on, we're all just a little shocked, come downstairs."

"I don't know Charlie..."

"Come on Gin, why don't you sing," He took the songbook from her and turned the page, "Skirts for us?"

"Um, OK, but no one can talk about the other thing."

"Deal."

Charlie went and told everyone while Ginny took her time walking down the stairs.

Just outside the living room she began singing.

**She got married in May  
to a redneck boy  
she's a high class city girl**

She walked into the living room and smiled at her family.

**and he always dreamed of a couple of boys  
but ended up with a handful of girls  
it didn't work out like he thought  
but nothing beats the girls he got**

She grinned down at her father and winked at Hermione.****

They wear their cowboy boots to the grocery store  
their big belt buckles to church  
they're beauty queens of the rodeo  
ain't afraid of a little dirt  
they can outwork any ol' boy  
that ain't all they can turn heads in a skirt

Hermione grinned and the two resisted the urge to laugh.****

And he was so proud  
when Jessie came home to show off her first buck  
and he had to smile  
when her sister came round the corner in his flatbed truck  
he gets so tired of all of Taylor's songs  
but he's gonna miss them when his girls are gone

Ginny began jumping and flipping her hair around as everyone clapped along.****

They wear their cowboy boots to the grocery store  
their big belt buckles to church  
they're beauty queens of the rodeo  
ain't afraid of a little dirt  
they can outwork any ol' boy  
that ain't all they can turn heads in a skirt

They can out work any ol' boy  
they're their daddies pride and joy  
that ain't all they can turn heads  
they can turn heads

They wear their cowboy boots to the grocery store  
their big belt buckles to church  
they're beauty queens of the rodeo  
ain't afraid of a little dirt  
they can outwork any ol' boy  
that ain't all they can turn heads in a skirt

"So what was that one about?" Asked Bill.

"Well, Hermione and I went out when we went to the Quidditch World Cup and we met these quintuplets, which are five kids born at the same time." Ginny said, to ease Ron's confused expression, "They were from America and they told us their life stories and we told them ours, we write to each other a lot. I'm especially close to Taylor, she writes songs as well."

"How come we've never heard of them?" Asked Fred.

"You didn't ask." Ginny and Hermione smirked, making everyone else wonder what else they hadn't asked about.

"Oh my, look at the time, you better be heading to bed." Molly gasped but just as she said so Harry walked through the door.

"Um hey everyone." He said lamely, waving at everyone before wandering over to Ginny. "Can I talk to you?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Ginny took it; the two walked out the back door and settled down underneath a tree.

"Erm, so I know it's been a while and I know you were rather shell shocked when I asked you but I just want you to know I love you and I'm sorry for everything." Harry explained quietly before wandering back towards the house.

"Harry?" Ginny said and Harry turned around. "Yes."

"Pardon?"

"Yes, I'll marry you!"


End file.
